It Takes a Pirate
by Emony1
Summary: There’s a new member to Don’s team. Crossover PotC and Numb3rs. Sequel to Family Secrets.


Title: It Takes a Pirate  
Author: Emony  
Rating: FRT  
Disclaimer: Pirates is Disney and Bruckheimer. Numb3rs is CBS and Falacci and Heuton.  
Spoilers: "The Janus List" and "PotC3"  
Summary: There's a new member to Don's team.  
Words Count: 1,159.  
Notes: I'm blaming this one on Jack not letting me read in the library and whispering plot points in my ear like the insane pirate he is!

* * *

Charlie stood back from the chalkboard behind his office desk and gazed at his most recent equation. It still wasn't working. Sighing, he put the chalk down on his desk and brushed his hands free of the dust. He answered the phone that hadn't stopped ringing for the last five minutes. 

"Hey, Don."

"Charlie, I need you down here."

"Are you sure it's not just something I can work on here or at home?"

"Charlie!"

"Fine, fine." He closed his phone and slipped it into his pocket. He had safely managed to avoid Don's office for the last month. The atmosphere there was not at it's most friendly.

He was getting sick of not being able to get the math to work to prove Colby's innocence. He was getting sick of waiting for the NSA to remember that it was their dirty work Colby had been doing, so it was them who should be getting him out.

* * *

Charlie exited the elevator to a shouting match between Don and a man in facing away from him in a dark suit.

"-sorted out! Savvy?"

Charlie covered his grin as Don noticed his presence.

"Hey, Charlie. This clown says he knows you."

Ignoring the clown's muttered, "Pirate", Charlie nodded at his brother.

"And?"

At the other man's nod Charlie explained,

"This is Jack, he's NSA and an old friend of my NSA handler's family."

"You have a handler?"

"Yes, Don. Is there a problem?"

Don sighed as he sat down at his desk and stared up at his brother.

"He says he's been assigned to my team until we can get 'this mess' sorted out."

Charlie swung his head round towards Jack, a grin across his face,

"Really?"

* * *

Don had gathered what was left of his team in the war room. Liz looked lost, but attempted a smile. Megan looked battered but as if she wasn't going to let this break her. David. David looked like he was three years past broken and still trying to hide it.

Charlie was the only person in the room with a smile on his face. It worried Don that all of a sudden Charlie was smiling again, but if it would get him away from his Cognitive Emergence Theory for five minutes maybe Don could release the breath he'd been holding since- since he'd worried they were heading for P vs. NP again.

"So, have we got a case?" David asked.

Everyone but Charlie jumped when Jack appeared from behind the pulled down projection screen with a puzzled look on his face.

"Only the same one you have all been working on for the last month."

At their looks he added,

"You have been working on it, haven't you?"

"Don? What's going on?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, Don who is this guy?" David added.

Megan just glared at Sparrow. Another piece to the puzzle that she had become since her return.

"This is Jack Sparrow, he's NSA and he's on the team for a while."

"Hello all." Jack said as he jumped up onto the nearest table. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"You have been working on it, haven't you?"

"_They_ haven't." Charlie answered, apparently knowing what Sparrow was talking about. Looked like old Chuck had been keeping secrets again.

"But you have, Eppes?"

"I have, Jack."

"Good boy."

* * *

Once everyone had settled Jack reached to the nearest laptop and pressed a button. An image of Colby appeared on the screen behind him. Charlie watched the shock drip onto the team's faces. It looked as if even Megan, with all that she knew, had not been expecting this.

"Turner's" Jack sighed, a disappointed look on his face, "always getting themselves in trouble. Goes all the way back to Bootstrap."

"Turner's?" Don asked. "You mean even that wasn't the truth?"

"Everything has a little truth to it." Jack said as he swung around to face Don, then he added, "Always had the best rum, too."

"Jack."

"Charlie? Oh, fine. Nobody lets old Jack have his fun anymore."

"It looks like there's a reason for that." Liz muttered to Don.

Jack clicked another button and the words 'Colby Turner Granger' appeared below the picture.

"This man..."

They all waited.

And waited some more.

"Jack?" Charlie prodded.

"Oh, right. This man works for the NSA."

"Of course he does." David laughed bitterly. "And for the FBI and Army CID, too."

"It was Colby who recommended me for the DoJ. And Sparrow who worked with me there." Megan announced.

"You knew about this?!" Don shouted, standing up and pacing the room.

"NSA, FBI, CID. Maybe I should try CSI?" Jack mumbled. "No. Never been good with the chemicals."

"No, Don. Not this. Just that there was more to Colby than we knew. I thought that the Janus List was it."

"Maybe CIA. Never been CIA yet." Jack continued.

"You're telling us that Colby isn't a traitor?" Liz asked.

"Oh, no. He is." Jack answered.

"Jack!" Charlie glared at the pirate. "Ignore him, he likes to stir things up. What he meant was that everything he did, he did because the NSA told him to. And I helped him."

"You did what?!" Don exploded.

"Did you not hear the part where I said the NSA told him to do it?"

"I also heard the part where he's a traitor. Which makes you one too."

"No it doesn't. Turner isn't one either." Jack announced.

"But you just said he was." David said.

"And you believed me, didn't you?" Jack reached into his pocket and brought out a hipflask, taking a glug and ignoring the shocked looks he continued, "It's all about trust. And who knows what. You knew he was FBI. You knew Carter was a mole. Then you knew Turner was a traitor. Now you know he did it for the Colonies."

'Colonies?' Liz mouthed at Megan. Megan rolled her eyes at Jack and shrugged.

"So, Colby's really not a traitor?" David asked, hope thickening his voice.

"As much as any Turner ever isn't one."

"That means yes, he really isn't." Charlie interpreted.

"Jack?" Liz asked.

Jack turned to her, an insulted put upon look in his eyes,

"That's _Captain Jack Sparrow_ to you, you harlot!"

Charlie stifled a laugh and watched as Don tried to calm Liz down.

Megan asked the question of the hour,

"So, if Colby's not a traitor, why is he still in jail?"

"Yes, Jack, why is he?" Charlie followed.

"Are you sure you're not a Turner? You sound just like one."

"Stop stalling, Jack."

"See, there you go again."

"I'm sure you could be one - young Colby wouldn't mind it so much" he added, a smirk covering his face.

"Jack!"

"Oh, all right." Jack caved, sitting in a chair, his feet on a table, and announced to the room at large, "We need the good Professor Eppes to do some mathematical magic to get our man free from the tyranny of the Colonies."

End


End file.
